Ironically Falling in Love
by assonymous
Summary: Brittany wants to save her marriage, but ironically falls for her marriage counselor.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany lies in the bed next to her husband, and she thinks to herself that her marriage is falling apart. They've been married for six years, and dated two before that. Jackson has been acting like an ass lately. He shows up late, drunk, and smelling like cunt. They've discussed having kids, but Brittany doesn't want to have kids with Jackson anymore. Now that she thinks of it, she doesn't want to do anything with Jackson. He's a fucking asshole, and Brittany is sick of him. She moved to Miami and left her family back in Lima for him, and he thanks her by yelling at her when she forgets to take his suits to the dry cleaning.

Not being able to sleep, Brittany makes a decision. Six years ago she married Jackson and took vows, she needs to fight for this marriage. Despite everything, she took vows and she has to fight for this marriage. Brittany picks up the phone and calls Vanessa, a friend from her former workplace. Coinsidently, Vanessa used to live in Miami a few years ago before moving to Lima. All she ever did was talk about the marriage counselor that saved her marriage.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Vanessa, it's Brittany. Sorry to call so late I just need to ask you something."

"Brittany? Brittany who?"

"Brittany from work"

"..."

"We used to eat lunch together?"

"..."

"I quit because I wanted to get pregnant but never did and my husband's an ass?"

"..."

"I once fell down the stairs and everybody laughed at me."

"Oh! Brittany! How are you, it's been so long!"

"I'm good thanks for asking. Hey, remember how you and Josh went to this miraculous marriage counselour?"

"Oh yeah, I owe her everything."

"You think you can give me her phone number?"

"Sure, I don't have it with me but I'll text it to you tomorrow morning. I tell you Brittany, this woman is expensive as fuck but she will save your marriage."

"Thanks, Vanessa, I'll see you around." Brittany hangs up and goes to bed. Just before falling asleep, Brittany actually considers divorce. It's like Jackson and her are complete strangers...

In the morning, Brittany tells Jackson about therapy. He fights, he yells, he throws things, and he tells Brittany to fuck off. Eventually, he agrees before going to work. And Brittany is left to clean up his mess; she doesn't know how much longer she can take any of it, all she can do is hope for that marriage counselor to be good. The day goes by; Brittany cleans, sweeps, and goes to the mall. At 6:03 PM, she finds herself in the elevator with Jackson. Not even in the elevator they can get some peace, Jackson argues about paying almost 500 bucks an hour and tells Brittany that they don't need therapy. Brittany decides to ignore him, she doesn't have the energy to fight anymore. Brittany just walks, looking for the doctor's office, while Jackson goes on and on about money.

When Brittany finally finds Santana's office, she slowly opens the door but doesn't go in when she sees something a little unexpected. Lisa, the secretary who she talked to early, is in her desk talking to a woman. Brittany can't see the face of that woman, since she's sitting in the desk facing away from the door while talking to Lisa. The woman is well dressed, has dark, straightened hair, has her arms crossed, and is... flirting with Lisa? Lisa seems to be blushing, so Brittany decides to walk a little so she can hear.

"Doctor Lopez, you're making me blush." No kidding she's blushing, poor Lisa looks like a tomato.

"Well, I'm not doing it in purpose." Doctor Lopez, she is the marriage counselor, who is flirting with her secretary. Doctor Lopez caresses her cheek while Lisa grins like an idiot. "I have another appointment, but they're late. So what do you say if we wait for five minutes and if they don't show up then you and I go get a drink."

"Maybe we shouldn't wait. You told them 6 o'clock, they should be punctual."

"I like the way you-"

Before Doctor Lopez could finish, Jackson, now standing behind Brittany, practically yells. "Ok, let's get this over with."

Lisa and Doctor Lopez notice them. Doctor Lopez quickly stands up and looks a little uncomfortable.

"You must be Mr. Highman." Doctor Lopez politely shakes Jackson's hand, then turns her attention to Brittany. "And Mrs. Highman." Brittany shakes her hand. "I'm Santana Lopez, your marriage counselor. It is so nice to meet you two. We should probably get started, please come in." Santana... that's a beautiful name, Brittany thinks. The three of them step inside Santana's office. Santana sits in a leather chair; in front of her, a coffee table, and in front of the coffee table, a couch. Brittany and Jackson sit on it, it's a leather couch, pretty comfortable. "So, now that we know each other, why don't you tell me a little about your marriage."

Brittany is about to say something, but Jackson beats her to it and starts to complain about Brittany. Normally, Brittany would fight and stand her ground, but rarely, fighting with Jackson is the last thing on her mind. She looks at her husband, practically yelling at the counselor, bitching about how he is misunderstood. Blah blah blah, whatever. Brittany looks at Santana, the most beautiful woman she's ever seen. How she crosses her leg, how she nods listening to her rude husband, how she takes notes, everything about her is mesmerizing.

"Mrs. Highman!" Brittany snaps out of it, Santana now looking at her. "We've heard your husband's opinion on the marriage, what about you? How do you feel about this?"

Brittany feels like crying; she can't remember the last time Jackson asked her how did she feel. It's been so long since someone took interest in her; it felt good, even if it was the woman's job. Brittany talks, but not without Jackson cutting in. They argue, yell, Santana nods, and after an hour it's over. Santana interrupts their yelling.

"Well, time is up. I... I think we should schedule sessions twice a week. Payment is with the secretary and schedule is also with her. I'll see you both next session."

Brittany and Jackson thank her and head out to schedule another session. That night, Brittany can't stop thinking about Santana and her intoxicating perfume. She finds herself fantasizing about Santana, kissing passionately in the couch, bending over in the secretary's desk. Isn't it ironic? How she fantasizes about the woman she sees to save her marriage?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, everyone. I know I haven't updated in like a year and I'm sorry. I re-posted this chapter to make sure you guys haven't forgotten about this story, so expect an update tomorros :) You guys are great, I received a lot of messages asking about this story and thank you. I also received two angry messages, one of them actually called me a TACO BITCH. I was like wow that is really racist, but that's okay, I'm not a sensitive person who overreacts, racism doesn't offend me. But just FYI, tacos are Mexican, I'm not Mexican, I'm Guatemalan. If you really want to offend a Guatemalan, call me tamalera, comalera, tortillera, but it won't really offend me cause again, I'm not a sensitive person. Anyway, let me know if you are still interested and not mad at me for not updating in such a long time.**_

5:27 PM. Just another half an hour. Brittany looks at herself in the mirror; she looks horrible. With a sigh she removes her dress and tosses it aside. Brittany doesn't really know what she's doing or why she's doing it. There was a time all the make up, the dresses, and the nerves were for Jackson. But now, here she is, trying to find a good outfit because today is Friday. Not any Friday, though. Her couple's counseling with Jackson is every tuesdays and Fridays. It's been three days since she saw her counselor, and it's been three days of thinking about her constantly. Maybe what Brittany is doing is wrong, but to her it feels right. It feels right to have a reason to look pretty, it feels right to want to be noticed. She stops to think for a second, but why fight it? The only thing she has been doing the past three days is fight her thoughts, and that hasn't gone very well. Brittany makes a decision, and that is to look smoking hot.

Christopher and Jessica Altman are by far the toughest couple Santana has worked with. They have been going with Santana for over a year, and haven't made any progress. Santana looks at the time, 5:34 PM. That's another 25 minutes with the couple from hell. Ever since the session started, Santana has been trying to get them to be reasonable, but all they do is yell at each other. They're pros at fighting. Christopher uses his favorite words "gold digging whore" and that surprises Santana, because usually he waits until Jessica uses her favorite words "useless scumbag." Santana decides to take a break and just watch them yell at each other for a while, but after a few minutes things get out of hand.

Lisa lies back in her chair and sighs, it's 5:47 PM; that's another hour before she gets to leave with her boss. Working as a secretary for a marriage counselor has it's pros and cons. The pros are not really that many; she gets to sleep with her hot boss, who buys her drinks and dinner, the pay is great although Lisa knows is because she sleeps with Santana, and that's about it. Being a secretary is fucking boring. The only interesting thing that happens is crying, fighting, and yelling, but still, Lisa has never seen something out of the ordinary. When Lisa hears something in Santana's office breaking, which she's pretty sure is the coffee table, she jumps in her chair and thinks that maybe it's time for some drama. She waits, and waits, and waits some more, and then it happens. Jessica Altman opens the door so strong it slams against the wall, and for a moment Lisa is worried. Jessica is bleeding from the nose and crying; she covers her nose and runs out of the waiting room. Then, her husband runs after her calling her a bitch. But then, Santana runs after the both of them, not being able to run that well in high heels. After the three of them are gone, Lisa wonders if she should do something, but she decides to wait.

Santana looks at the time, 6:19 PM, she walks towards the elevator and calls it. Any other day, Santana would've said she fucking loves her job, but now she hates her job. She steps in the elevator and presses 15, then she looks at herself in the elevator reflection. How did this happen? She is the best marriage counselor out there, yet Christopher Altman hit his wife so hard she smashed the coffee table and had a nose bleed. Of course Santana went after the couple to make sure Christopher didn't hurt his wife again, but that ended badly. Long story short, Santana had to call the police and they arrested Christopher. She also has to go back after the session with Highman to give her statement.

6:18 PM. Lisa hears footsteps, and takes a look thinking it may be Santana. It's not Santana, though, is that blonde woman from two days ago. Lisa doesn't remember her name but it was... Brianna? She's not sure, the only thing clear in her mind is the last name, Highman. Anyway, Lisa thinks this office drama keeps getting better. Brianna walks over to a chair and sits; she's crying, and her husband is not around. Lisa knows better than to ask what happened, because that is not her job, so she settles for something else.

"Misses Highman?" The crying blonde turns to look at her. "Can I get you something? A glass of water?"

"No, thanks. I have an appointment, I was supposed to be here at 6 but... can I go in now?"

"I'm sorry, Doctor Lopez had an emergency with a patient, but she should be back soon" Lisa takes a look at the blonde; she doesn't look at the spoiled make up or how uneasy the woman is, she looks at her clothes. Lisa may not remember the woman's name, but what she does remember is what she was wearing two days ago. Her messed up hair in a ponny tail, a sweatshirt, loose jeans, and converse shoes. Now, her hair is shiny and straightened, has a beautiful short blue dress, and high heels, which Lisa immediately envies. There's only one logical explanation, Lisa concludes that this woman has a crush on Santana. It happens a lot, it's not even funny anymore. Mostly with husbands, but there have been a few times when the wifes throw themselves at Santana. Lisa smiles, because she knows she won't be seeing this woman for long. Everytime Santana finds out about something like that, she gives the couple the phone number of another marriage counselor, not giving any explanation to the cheated spouse. So even if Lisa should be feeling sorry for the crying woman, all she feels is happiness because she is a little in love with her boss, and HATES when someone else tries to take her.

SLAM! Lisa jumps in her chair and snaps from her thoughts; she quickly stands up to see an infuriated Santana walking towards her. Santana stands in front of her desk, trying to calm down, and Lisa backs a little when she notices that Santana smells a little like pee. "Doctor Lopez, are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?"

"No, you have a-" Lisa tries pointing at Brittany, who looks at Santana shocked.

"Cancel all of the Altman's appointements! Fucking degenerate bastards-"

"DOCTOR LOPEZ! You have a patient"

When Santana turns to look at her, Brittany feels her heart race. Maybe she is hopeful, or stupid, or imagining things, but the look Santana gives her make her feel things she hadn't felt in years.

"Misses Highman..." Santana sits next to Brittany "What happened? Are you okay?" Sitting next to patients is something Santana should NOT do, but after what happened with the Altmans, Santana has to make sure Mr. Highman isn't going to come in and beat his wife.

Lisa watches as Santana sits next to Brittany, and can't help to feel jealous. To anyone, it may seem that Sanana was doing her job, but to Lisa, who has been working with Santana for years and knows her better than anyone, it seems that Santana's concern is... genuine.

"Come inside we'll talk." Santana stands up and gently grabs Brittany's arm, leading her inside. Once inside, Santana quickly closes the door and forgets to turn the light on. "I'm sorry, I'll just..." Santana looks for the switch but can't seem to find it. Once her fingers find the switch, she doesn't turn the light on; she feels warm lips pressing against her own. Fingers on the switch, Santana is suddenly lost in a new feeling. Brittany's hands cup Santana's cheeks, and that's all it takes to make Santana realize what she's doing; she quickly turns on the light and pulls away from the warm lips.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"It's okay," Santana interrupts. "It happens all the time. It's just your way of... coping with your emotions"

"Okay"

Santana walks and sits in her leather chair, so Brittany follows to sit on the couch. Brittany sees the broken coffee table and the glass scathered all over the floor, but doesn't pay much attention to it.

"Jackson hit me" she breaks into tears again, and Santana has to resist the urge to hug her. Instead, she takes kleenex from the floor and hands them to Brittany. "I don't want to do this anymore. I can't be with him" There is silence for a while. In this situation, Santana knows it's best to let Brittany speak. "Doctor Lopez..." Santana looks at Brittany. "Do you think I should get a divorce?"

The thought of giving Brittany the phone of another marriage counselor never crosses Santana's mind, even though, just like many other times, a patient is probably falling in love with her. Santana analizes the question Brittany asked her. Normally, she would answer with another question and work with the patient to make them realize what they want by themselves. This is different, though, why is it different? Santana doesn't know, she just takes a deep breath and answers the question with all the sincerity in the world.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Santana sits on the outside of the Cardozo hotel, enjoying her Saturday. As she orders another beer, her thoughts drift off to a patient. Brittany Highman is complicated. Santana has been observing her and analyzing her. Brittany is in an abusive marriage, which up until recently, was not abusive in a physical way. Brittany's inability to leave her husband is psychological, of course. Any woman on her right mind would never allow to be abused neither physically or emotionally. Santana has a few theories. One, Brittany was mistreated by her family when she was little. Two, Brittany's first serious relationship was abusive, which led her to subconsciously think all of her relationships will be the same. Three, Brittany was not mistreated as a kid; she simply lacked love, and it got her to subconsciously convince herself that she will never receive it. Four, the typical case of daddy issues. Five, Jackson used to be a very sweet man and it caused Brittany to become codependent of him, hence why she can't leave him. Five, Brittany did a horrible thing, and convinced herself she doesn't deserve to be loved, but does deserve to be 'punished'.

Santana has been working with the couple for two months, and hasn't seen any progress. Santana doesn't know if she wants to see progress, because she hates to admit it but she has become very fond of Brittany. Two months ago, when Santana told Brittany she should get a divorce, it was ignored. The couple returned, and keeps returning, for their sessions with Santana. As much as Santana wants Brittany to be happy, she has a job to do, and that job is to save the Highman marriage.

On Tuesday, Santana sits in front of the Highmans. She wants to help them, but before she can do anything, they have to want to help themselves.

"Mister Highman," Santana begins. "I've noticed you've been acting more hostile towards your wife lately, where is this coming from?"

"Honestly?" Jackson looks at Brittany, and Santana notices is resentment. "She's driving me crazy."

Santana sighs and shakes her head. Every time, Santana asks Jackson the same thing and he keeps answering the same shit. Santana knows Brittany drives him crazy, but there is more to it. "Mister Highman, I know she drives you crazy, but you've got to give me something here."

"What are you talking about?" Jackson raises his voice, clearly upset by not understanding what the therapist is asking.

"Your hostility towards your wife comes from somewhere. You didn't just wake up one day and decided to act like that. Something specifically is bothering you, I want you to tell me what that is so we can make progress."

"I keep telling you and you don't listen-"

"Yes, Mister Highman." Santana interrupts, frustrated with him. "I know your wife over cooks dinner, I know she sometimes forgets to pick up your suits, but that is not the reason why you have hit her more than once."

Brittany flinches, uncomfortable when Santana mentions the hitting.

When Jackson doesn't speak, Santana tries to motivate him a little. "Mister Highman, if you don't tell me the real reason of your attitude towards your wife, we are never going to get anywhere. You can keep coming here, spending almost a thousand dollars a week for a whole year if you want to! But if you don't tell me what I'm asking you to tell me I can't help you."

Jackson laughs sarcastically and scratches the back of his neck. "She won't have sex with me." He finally says it, and Santana wants to throw her notes at him.

It shouldn't have been that hard to say, but Santana understands this from a psychological point of view. He is a man, and like some men, he thinks highly of himself and admitting his wife withdraws sex is humilliating. "You have hit your wife several times, because she doesn't have sex with you?" It sounds ridiculous, but it isn't. Sex is the one thing all humans have in common, and in the act, it brings people to a different level of intimacy.

Jackson nods, crearly embarrassed.

Before moving on, Santana takes a few seconds to analyze the situation. Jackson acts irrational and hostile when Brittany withholds sex, which means he feels somewhat impotent. He doesn't feel important, and in the bedroom he feels like he is important, hence his hostility. This confuses Santana, since Jackson is the one that works and bring the food to the table. He shouldn't feel like that.

"Have you two discussed it?" Santana asks.

"No," Brittany responds. "I- I actually didn't know this was the reason he was acting like this."

"Jackson," Santana says somewhat desperate. "Use your words. Don't expect your wife to understand what you want or need by hitting her. If you two are going to work on your marriage, you have got to stop hitting your wife and start communicating with her."

Jackson doesn't say anything.

"Misses Highman," Santana addresses Brittany. "Let's talk about you. Why have you- Why won't you have sex with your husband?"

Brittany gives Santana a look, which she immediately understands. She sees that look every day, the 'I don't wanna' look.

"Well," Santana decides to not get into Brittany's look, it could result in Jackson hitting her later in their home. "Sex is important in relationships, especially married couples. We need to come up with a solution for this sexual issue."

None of them talk.

"Sexual frustration leads to people acting irrationally. In this case, Jackson, it led you to irrationally hit your wife, which is no excuse."

Jackson nods his head, understanding his mistake.

"I propose a date night." Santana gets stern looks from the couple. "I suggest you pick up your wife, you dress nicely, go to a nice restaurant, and try to have sex."

"We could do that." Jackson says.

"Great. I'll see you both on Friday."

* * *

Brittany bites her fingernails, afraid of what's to come. She went on her date with Jackson, and they're on their way home now. Brittany doesn't know what she wants, and she admits it. She loves Jackson, but she never ever wants to have sex with him. Thing is, since Jackson started treating Brittany like she was a dirty mop, he started reminding Brittany of her father. Every time Jackson yells at her, Brittany remembers her father yelling and punishing her. Every time Jackson slaps her, Brittany remembers her father taking off his belt to "teach her a lesson". She doesn't know what she's doing anymore, all she knows is what Santana told her a week ago, when it was Brittany in the session.

_"You want to leave him, but you can't. You've gotten to that point where you depend on him, emotionally. You don't love him, yet there you are, putting up with his attitudes."_

That is why that night, she lies on the bed and lets Jackson take her clothes off. Every kiss from Jackson is a shedded tear from Brittany. Every time he roughly cups her breasts, Brittany swallows a lump in her throat. Every time he pounds into her, it's a silent 'no' from Brittany's lips.

When Jackson is finally satisfied, he falls asleep, so Brittany gets out of bed and goes to the living room. She kneels down in front of the couch and clasps her hands together.

"God," She cries. "I grew up watching how my mother received beatings from my father, and I grew up receiving beating from my father. I hated him, and I promised myself I would never allow any other man to treat me the way he did. My first boyfriend was the exact opposite of my father, and for some reason I pushed him away. I- I didn't think I deserve having such a good man in my life. My second boyfriend never hit me, but he called me stupid a lot... I started believing him, and he left me. My third boyfriend hit me once in the two years we dated; he apologized and I knew he would never do it again, so I married him. My therapist is right, god. I don't love him but I can't bring myself to love myself enough to leave him. Help me god, please help me. I know there's someone out there that is willing to love me and respect me, but I can't find that someone without your help. Help me leave him, help me love myself again."

Brittany breaks down completely; she lies on the carpeted floor and cries like she never has before. Many years ago she promised to herself she would never allow any man to treat her badly, and she broke that promise. Now she promises to herself to be courageous and leave Jackson, and with the help of god she will, and then she will find someone who is worthy of her love.

* * *

_**Bad news. I graduate high school next year, but I'm like a troublemaker or something like that. The principal told my mom if I don't get my shit together I won't graduate and they're going to hold me back another year, and I don't want that. It's bad enough I'm graduating at 19, I don't want to wait till 20 that would be fucking boring. I can't update as often as I would like, so sorry for the late updates from now on. Also, I don't know if I'm going to continue my other stories, somebody asked me that. I'm trying to write Solo Tu, but this thing they call writers block is actually real, I thought it was a lazy excuse but turns out it's real.**_

_**I am going to update but right now I'm gearing up for my favorite holiday "La quema del diablo" I love it! In Guatemala, we burn the devil once a year and we actually call it a holiday. We buy red devils and burn the shit out of them, we light firecrackers (which are totally legal here), cuetes, canchinflines, gasoline, cigarettes, and even torches. I love it, I'm going to take pictures of my family burning the devil and put it on my tumblr.**_

**_Can't believe they call it an issue, it's a fun holiday. Sure, a few people get burn pretty badly but that's the least of the worries in my country. Seriously, I'm eighteen and I've been mugged five times since January. The last guy actually hit me with his gun because he didn't like my cell phone._**


	4. Chapter 4

**StraightShark:** **You amazing reader, you, I LMAOSHMSFOAIDMT when I read the Brittany Hymen thing. This chapter is for you, I love you XOXO**

**JuJuBox: Guatemala rules, I really thought you were from Colombia. I read your stories, I love A Big Happy Family. Maybe we could write something together in Spanish :D**

**Brittanaaaa: Thank you, I appreciate it. I'm a girl, though... a hot one. Tell your girlfriend congratulations, I also plan on majoring on Computer Science. And I am getting my shit together, it's just hard when my friends call and tell me to get shitfaced with them. Anyways, you rock. **

* * *

"How was date night?"

Brittany squirms uncomfortably on her seat. She looks down at her lap, avoiding eye contact with the marriage counselor. The session just started, and as usual on Fridays, Jackson has 'too much work'.

"Brittany," Santana calls after Brittany in a sweet voice, so Brittany looks up and meets brown eyes. "Remember this is a safe place, you can tell me."

"You were right, doctor Lopez."

Santana frowns at this, not sure what Brittany means. "I was right about what?"

"Remember when you said to me that I _want_ to leave Jackson, but I rely on him emotionally, so I _can't_ leave him."

Santana nods slowly, wondering if Brittany is ready to leave Jackson. Santana's job is to save their marriage, but she's off that road. She doesn't know why, but something about Brittany captivates her. She's not gonna lie, she likes Brittany, and that is one of the reasons she wants her to end the abusive marriage.

"Do you want to divorce him?" Brittany already said what she wants, but Santana has to make sure she means it.

"Yes," Brittany takes a deep breath. "But I'm scared." She adds.

"What are you scared of?" Brittany doesn't respond. "Are you scared that Jackson might hit you?"

"I honestly don't know." Brittany admits.

Santana understands this, she has seen it several times. "Why don't we try an exercise?" Brittany nods, so Santana proceeds. "I want you to picture that moment. Picture when you tell Jackson you want to divorce him. Close your eyes."

Brittany closes her eyes.

"I want you to tell me every detail."

Brittany nods, eyes still closed, and begins to picture it.

This isn't exactly hypnotism, Santana doesn't like to use that method. This is simply stimulating the mind and preparing the body, physically, to a scenario that the person can't face, yet.

The scene is important, it can tell a lot to Santana. "Where are you?" If it's in the bedroom, Santana could conclude that Brittany wishes to end the marriage after sex, or that she is more comfortable with ending it in an intimate place. It it's in the table, Brittany may want to do it while in a moment of peace. If it's in the living room, Brittany may feel an urge to fight and let out her feelings and thoughts to Jackson.

"In his office." The answer surprises Santana. She stops for a second to analyze it. If it's in the office, it probably means Brittany is desperate to end the marriage, since she shows up at his work place instead of waiting for him.

"What are you wearing?" It may sound like a stupid question, but it isn't. If Brittany is wearing PJ's, she decided to sleep and rest before facing the situation. If she is in casual wear, Brittany decided to do some chores first to occupy her mind with something other than ending the marriage.

"What I'm wearing right now." The answer again surprises Santana. It means Brittany is very desperate to end it. Santana can actually picture Brittany leaving the office and drive to Jackson's workplace.

"What is the first thing you tell him?"

"I want a divorce."

Not a greeting, not a sympathy question, but a forward statement. Brittany is indeed miserable with Jackson. Santana knows this isn't how it's going to happen, this is simply what Brittany wants. Brittany is too weak and too insecure of herself to actually show up at his work place, where he is stressed, and tell him out of nowhere that she wants a divorce, when they've been seeing a therapist for a few months. It would infuriate him to the point of hurting Brittany.

"What does he look like? After you tell him."

"He looks really angry."

"What does he say?"

"Nothing."

Santana stays quiet for a while, thinking about Brittany's answer. "What does he _do_?" She rephrases.

With a single tear sliding down her cheek, Brittany answers. "He hits me."

The fact that, in Brittany's mind, Jackson skipped the words to get to the physical abuse, tells Santana a lot. Brittany is so used to being treated like that, that's the only thing she expects from Jackson. When he wakes up in the mornings, Brittany doesn't expect a 'good morning', she expects him to brush the comment off and leave. When she overcooks dinner, she doesn't expect Jackson to say 'it's alright', she expects him to punch her in the face. When Brittany forgets to pick up his suits, she expects him to push her and hit her until she bruises. When he comes home at night, drunk and angry, Brittany doesn't expect him to go to bed, she expects him to be forceful and have his way with her.

Santana's last assumption makes her wonder if Jackson has ever forced Brittany to do anything. "You can open your eyes."

Brittany does, and looks at Santana expectantly.

"I need to ask you something, but before I do I want to remind you that this is a safe place."

Brittany nods her head.

"No one will ever know what you tell me, not even Jackson. If you do want to divorce him I _will_ help you, but I need you to trust me.

"Okay."

Santana believes Brittany. "Has Jackson ever forced you to do something?"

"What do you mean?" Brittany plays with her nails, trying her best to avoid _that_ subject.

"Has he ever forced himself on you?" Santana gets her answer when Brittany blinks a few tears and doesn't respond. "It's okay, you can tell me. Remember no one else will hear about this."

Brittany wipes her tears with a Kleenex from the coffee table. "It was on Tuesday," It leads Santana to assume it happened on date night. "We went to dinner and everything was going fine, we didn't fight, we mostly sat there and ate in silence."

Santana takes notes, scribbling with a tight hold on her pen.

"When we got home, we knew we were supposed to have sex. I didn't want to, though."

Santana expects the worse from this. "Brittany," She says a little frustrated. "Did you tell him you _didn't_ want to have sex?"

Brittany looks all over the room except at Santana, and there is Santana's answer. Santana is mad, she wants to ask Brittany why didn't she do so, but she knows better.

"It wouldn't have mattered," Brittany whispers. "I didn't say so at first, but I did later."

"_Did_ he stop?" Santana asks, genuinely worried for Brittany.

Brittany breaks down in tears. "No..." She sobs.

Santana wants to yell, she wants to call the police and report Jackson, because that _is_ her obligation. She doesn't, she stays in her chair, breathing heavily.

"I kept telling him no, but he kept going."

Santana honestly doesn't know what to say. How can such a beautiful woman like Brittany have no self esteem what so ever?

"I prayed," Brittany continues sobbing. "I asked god for strength. I asked him to help me leave Jackson, and stop being afraid of him. I want to change."

"Change starts within yourself, Brittany. You have to want it."

"I do want it." Brittany responds immediately. "I want it more than anything. I know it's not normal to be on a marriage where my husband hits me and ra-" She stops, realizing the word that was going to come out of her mouth.

"I'm going to help you Brittany, I'll help you leave him."

Brittany nods her head.

"Stay strong, keep praying, don't stop asking god the strength you need."

"Okay."

"I want you to tell Jackson you don't want to come to therapy anymore."

"But- what if he asks questions, he might-"

"He won't. He dislikes coming here, he dislikes spending his money, and he gets out of this whenever he can. If anything, he will be happy."

"Okay."

"You are going to keep coming, though. We'll reschedule sessions to the mornings, that way he won't notice you still come."

Brittany smiles, a sad, grateful smile. "Thank you Doctor Lopez."

Santana could lose her licence for this. She's doing everything she isn't supposed to do. Unlike any other person, Santana will admit to herself that she knows what she is doing and she knows why she is doing it. It's math. She has known Brittany for sixty-five days. It took three-thousand six-hundred seconds for the first physical interaction between the two, a kiss. As a psychologist, it took Santana ten-thousand eight-hundred seconds to analyze Brittany and understand her needs, her thoughts, her fears, everything. The average human being can develop a "crush" in a nanosecond, develop infatuation in sixty seconds, and develop romantic feelings in merely eighty-six-thousand four-hundred seconds.

After an hour of knowing each other, Brittany and Santana engaged in physical interaction, a kiss. After three sessions, Santana managed to fully analyze Brittany. She developed a crush in a nanosecond, developed infatuation in just a minute, and started having romantic feelings towards her in a day. After sixty five days, eighteen sessions, eighteen hours listening, understanding, and supporting Brittany, Santana is in love.


End file.
